Un Conte de Noel
by Nob-perfect
Summary: Reprenant l'idée du celebre conte de Dickens, dans lequel l'aigri Monsieur Scrooge reçoit la visite des fantômes de son passé, cette fic voit revenir dans la vie d'Adena Stiles,qui est devenue une femme d'affaire impitoyable , certains fantômes du passé e


**Un conte de Noël**

« Le glacé de l'hiver cristallise en flocons. Dans les voûtes du ciel, le peuple des étoiles  
annonce la venue d'une chaleur certaine au creux des foyers, envoutés de lumières…C'est le soir de Noel…A votre bon cœur messieurs dames… »

-Quel ramassis d'imbécilités…Dire qu'il existe encore des abrutis pour donner du fric à ces vieux ivrognes déguisés en pères Noel…

-Oh…Vous avez surement raison mademoiselle Stiles ! Acquiesce Sonia en redressant nerveusement ses lunettes. Mais son poeme est…enfin il est tout de même plutôt joli…

-Sornettes… Lance Adena impassible en dépassant le vieil homme, qui tendait un pot en ferraille et lui souriait de toutes ses dents (jaunes)…Vous êtes bien trop naive ma pauvre Sonia.

-Oui mademoiselle, vous avez raison. Murmure timidement Sonia.

Les deux jeunes femmes passent donc leur chemin et remontent prestement la longue rue qui mene aux appartements d'Adena.

Arrivées devant la lourde porte du grand immeuble qui surplombe la ville de sa hauteur, Adena remonte son col tandis que sa jeune assistante se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant comment saluer sa patronne en ce soir de fêtes…Et surtout comment réclamer de façon habile le salaire de Novembre qu'elle ne lui a pas encore versé et qui l'a forcée a acheter les jouets de ses enfants à crédit…

-Eh bien euh…Passez de bonnes fetes de Noel mademoiselle Stiles…Et euh…Enfin je veux dire…Serait il possible de…

-Je n'ai pas mon chéquier sur moi Sonia.La coupe Adena. Je vous paierai ce que je vous doit au retour des congés, en janvier… Maintenant bonsoir, mon lit m'attend…

-En janvier ! S'exclame effarée la jeune femme, mais ce sera bien trop tard pour le…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Adena entre dans l'immeuble et disparaît dans un bruit aussi lourd que semble l'être la porte elle-même.

Sonia, décontenancée, reste quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, avant de faire demi tour en hochant la tête tristement…Elle descend la rue qu'elle empruntait avec sa patronne quelques instants plus tôt…

Alors qu'elles montaient la rue, Sonia était encore pleine d'espoir…Maintenant la rue descend, les trottoirs glissent et Sonia, le moral dans les chaussettes se demande comment elle va pouvoir rembourser tout les prêts qu'elle a contractés.

-Brr ce qu'il peut faire froid dans cette vieille bicoque...

Adena sort tout juste de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et grelotte au point que son corps entier se trouve recouvert d'une chair de poule digne des poules les plus en chair…

Elle passe par le salon pour récupérer le haut de son vieux pyjama, et en profite pour appuyer sur le bouton du répondeur…La machine indique 3 messages.

--BIP---Vous avez 3 Messages--BIP--

Sort la machine d'une voix nasillarde qui devient étrangement robotique au moment de prononcer le 3…

-Je sais lire…Grogne Adena qui a entrepris d'enfiler le haut de son pyajama.

--Vous avez recu un message , aujourd'hui à 13H41 (prononcer Treize heure Qua-ran-té-un à la manière d'un robot dyslexique).—MESSAGE 1

« Adena… ? Adena je sais que tu es la ! Réponds Adena s'il te plait…Tu ne vas pas me laisser languir indéfiniment…Passer noel seule…c'est totalement stupi…

Adena, un bras coincé dans une manche du pyjama vient de presser le bouton effacer de toute ses forces. Elle ne le lache que lorsqu'un bip strident retentit et que la voix annoncant « Message effacé » se fait entendre.

--Vous avez recu un message , aujourd'hui à 16H24 (reprend la machine pas traumatisée pour un sou).—MESSAGE 2

« Adena face de rat ! Mademoiselle Stiles on vous aura ! On vous aura Mademoiselle Stiles ! Vieille radine ! »

Ce poeme tres inspiré, hurlé dans le combiné par des voix d'enfants, Adena sait pertinament qui en sont les auteurs. Le matin même les 3 petits neveux de sa vieille voisine sont venu lui vendre des gateaux et elle les a tout simplement jetés dehors.

-Pff…Sales mômes…Lance t'elle aigrie en pressant à nouveau la touche « Effacer » du répondeur.

--Vous avez recu un message , aujourd'hui à 18H09 (continue inlassablement la machine).—MESSAGE 3

« Mademoiselle Stiles, ici Monsieur Fleury-Marquet des sociétés d'éléctricité Marquet…Vous ne nous avez toujours par réglé votre facture des deux mois passés…Nous allons donc être obligés de procéder a une coupure de votre circuit éléctrique dans les plus bref délais…Vous nous en voyez déso… »

Le message, comme les 3 autres n'ira pas jusqu'à sa fin…Mais cette fois Adena n'y est pour rien. Alors que cet hypocrite des sociétés d'electricité allait s'excuser le noir total s'est fait dans la piece.

Adena, qui sortait tout juste son deuxième bras du pyjama manque de trébucher.

-Manquait plus que ça…

Elle inspire profondément, tentant de prendre sur elle…

-De toute façon, pas besoin de lumière pour dormir…Lance t'elle a voix haute et forte, presque sous forme de défi…Je peux très bien me passer d'éléctricité…On s'en est bien passés pendant des miliers années…

Sur ces mots emprunts de…sagesse…Adena se dirige vers le couloir, ouvre un placard qui ferait d'avantage office de buanderie et saisit un vieux paquet de bougies.

Elle en choisit deux jamais utilisées, saisit la boite d'alumettes qui est disposée juste à côté et, apres avoir refermé le placard se dirige vers sa chambre en trainant les pieds…

Dehors un bruit de pétard, ou peut être de bouteille de champagne qu'on déboucherait se fait entendre, aussitôt suivi de cris et d'applaudissements… Adena hausse les épaules et fronce les sourcils agacée…

-Et bien sur ils vont s'exciter comme ça toute la nuit…

Elle dépose les bougies qu'elle vient de prendre sur ses tables de chevet , et apres avoir passé quelques minutes à gratter les alumettes, qui sont totalement humides, fini par réussir à les allumer…

Nouveau bruit de petard/champagne, Adéna ne réagit même plus et se glisse sous les couvertures. Des couvertures qui sont vraiment très fraiches…voire froides…Elle frisonne et se recroqueville sur elle-même pour se réchauffer…Dans cette position, elle peut observer à loisir la danse des ombres animées par la lueur des bougies, sur les murs de sa chambre…Elle assiste ainsi à une attaque de château fort par des nains en forme de champignons…A moins que ce ne soit simplement le reflet d'un ocean totalement déchainé…

Sur ces quelques inventions ombrageuses, ses yeux se ferment tout seuls, et la dernière chose que ses rétines se permettent d'observer est le cœur de la flamme de la bougie qui lui fait face…La seconde étant dans son dos…

Poc…Poc…Poc…Poc

Adena ne saurait dire combien de temps elle a dormi..5 minutes il lui semble…Mais le silence éloquent de la rue lui infirme cette hypotèse…

Certes il fait silence dans la rue…Mais quel est ce bruit qui vient de la réveiller…Qu'elle se rappelle seulement…Ce bruit…sec et sourd…Ce bruit familier… Ce bruit d'une chose qu'on aurait jetée sur le mur…Une chose qui rebondirait…Qui reviendrait sans cesse vers son destinataire/lanceur…

Adena se frotte les yeux, interdite…Elle jette un œil sur ses côtés…Les bougies sont presque entièrement consumées, mais elles illuminent encore la chambre…

Poc…Poc…Poc…

Puis le bruit cesse…

-Tu te rappelles ?... On avait 6/7 ans…Je dormais chez toi…On passait des heures à la lancer sur le mur…On jouait au Squach avec les mains !

-Que…Quoi ?

Adena se redresse si rapidement que sa tête,qui vient à peine de quitter le monde du sommeil,lui tourne et qu'elle voit danser devant ses yeux des centaines de petites étoiles…

Devant elle, enfin devant son lit, rien n'est anormal…La porte de sa chambre est légerement éclairée à la lueur des bougies..

-Je ne suis pas là !…Tiens,attrapes !

Avant même d'avoir pu réagir, Adena se prend un objet en pleine figure…

-Je….AIEUUH !

La chose qui vient de lui rebondir sur le front glisse sur la couverture et vient atterir juste à hauteur de ses mains…

La texture laineuse qui effleure alors ses doigts est loin de lui être inconnue…Sa main s'ouvre et se referme presque instinctivement sur l'objet…La taille est identique…La sensation que lui procure cet objet est elle aussi toujours la même…

-Ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle…Poursuit la voix…C'est la notre…On l'avait signée, tu te rappelles ?

Adena,qui ne comprend toujours pas bien ce qui se passe entrouvre sa main…La minuscule balle jaune, alors éclairée à la lueur de la bougie laisse apparaître deux petites phrases en pattes de mouche griffonée au feutre bleu :

« Adena Stiles future numéro 1 mondiale »

Puis,écrit encore plus petit,juste en dessous,mais qu'Adena déchiffre sans peine, puisqu'elle connaît cette phrase par cœur…(Du moins elle la conaissait)…

« Megan O'Connor future numéro 2 mondiale…Sauf si Adena se dégonfle »

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment on avait pu faire tenir autant de choses sur une aussi petite surface…Fait la voix avec douceur…

Adena ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration…

-Tu rêves ma pauvre Adena…Se murmure t'elle à elle-même….Tu rêves ma fille…Ca t'apprendra à forcer sur le champagne au pot de Noel …

Et sur ces belles paroles elle se rallonge sur le dos et se recouvre la tête avec un oreiller…

-Tu rêves…tu rêves ma pauvre…

-Tu t'es dégonflée Adena…Tu avais de l'ambition à l'époque…tu t'es dégonflée…

Adena, toujours la tête sous l'oreiller vient de trouver une faille dans l'idée qu'elle est en plein rêve…Cette balle qu'elle serre dans sa main, a bien la consistance d'une balle…Et si elle la serre de toutes ses forces, elle sent bien la pression qui s'exerce sur la paume de ses mains…Et si ça ce n'est pas une vraie sensation d'éveil…

Elle se redresse à nouveau, lachant la balle sous l'impulsion et jette un regard appeuré tout autour d'elle… Toujours rien devant la porte…

-Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas là…Reprends la voix, avec toujours cette douceur indescriptible dans le timbre…

Adena tourne enfin la tête vers la fenêtre…Assise de profil, le regard perdu dans le vague, Megan continue à parler sans lui prêter attention…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça qu'on rêvait…Tu n'as rien fait comme prévu…Tu as raté le coche Adena…

Adena essaie de se ressaisir….Les fantômes c'est bien joli, mais ca n'existe pas…

-Tu as laissé Casper au placard ? Lance t'elle sans une seule pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Megan ne se démonte pas et continue à parler…

- Tu as cédé à la facilité…Tu as repoussé tout ceux qui comptaient dans ta vie…Et maintenant te voilà…Seule un soir de Noel…

-Tradition débile…La coupe Adena…J'ai jamais aimé Noel de toute façon…

-Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça…Répond calmement Megan qui tourne la tête dans sa direction et croise pour la première fois son regard.

Adena est troublée par la pureté et la gentillesse qui émanent du regard de Megan…

-Tu as oublié alors ? Tu as oublié ce que signifiait Noel pour toi ? Reprends Megan… Il faudrait peut être te raffraichir la mémoire…C'est un peu pour ça que je suis là…

- Pour me rappeler que j'aime Noel ! Grogne Adena… Eh bien désolée mademoiselle l'ange… Je n'aime pas Noel et ses traditions débiles qui ne visent qu'a nous extorquer le peu d'argent qu'on gagne honnetement…Alors vous avez raté votre mission… Maintenant laisse moi dormir s'il te plait…

-Pour te rappeler que tu aimes Noel oui…réponds Megan, mais pas seulement…Je suis là pour te rappeler, te montrer, et te prévenir… Trois choses qui changeront peut être ta vision du monde…

-Arretes,lance Adena agacée…j'ai l'impression d'écouter une vieille diffusion du « Jour du Seigneur »…C'est pas ma tasse de thé ! Désolée !

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix Adena…Peut être que tu comprendras mieux ou je veux en venir quand nous aurons fini…

-Arrete Megs…ca devient franchement satanique ton histoire… !

Megan sourit…

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu m'appeler Megs…

Adena relève la tête et regarde Megan droit dans les yeux :

-Pourtant je t'ai appelé…Je t'ai appelé Megs…Des nuits entières…Mais tu n'étais plus là…tu ne répondais plus…Et tu croirais…Qu'il suffit de revenir maintenant…Alors que je t'ai appelé pendant si longtemps…Et que tu n'as pas répondu… Ca serait trop facile…

Megan sourit toujours :

-Je ne pouvais pas Adena…Mais trêve de discussions…C'est le moment d'y aller… Tu es prête ?

Adena éclate d'un rire cynique et froid :

-Ouais bien sur Peter Pan ! 2ème étoile, tout droit jusqu'au matin ! Je connais le chemin ! A moins qu'il ne faille dire la formule magique ! « Hocus Pocus !»….Ah bah non, tu vois, ça marche pas !

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Megan s'est approché d'elle et dépose une main sur le haut de son bras…

-Pas besoin de formule magique ! chuchote t'elle…

Adena se sent alors happée vers son lit…Elle se retrouve allongée, comme quelques instants auparavant…Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la pièce…

Elle se frotte les yeux, se redresse…Les bougies sont éteintes et elle ne distingue plus rien dans la pièce…

-Pfff…Soupire t'elle…La prochaine fois je boirais du jus d'orange promis…

Et sur ces mots elle repose lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller…

-Tu crois qu'ils dorment maintenant ? Fais une toute petite voix à côté d'elle…

Elle sursaute….

-Oh non, ca va pas recommencer !

-Shuuuuuuut ! Fait la petite voix.

Et avant même qu'Adena n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, une main minuscule vient se plaquer devant sa bouche. Elle se rend d'ailleurs compte que sa bouche à elle est également étonnement minuscule…

-Si tu veux qu'ils se réveillent, c'est la meilleure solution ! Reprends la petite voix. Moi je veux le voir ! Alors tais toi Ady !

A cette dernière syllabe prononcée, une espece de tilt se fait dans l'esprit d'Adena…Il y a des années que plus personne ne l'a appellée Ady… Au moins une vingtaine d'années que…

Un petit visage fin et malicieux vient d'apparaître au dessus de sa tête…Un visage de petite fille qu'elle a bien connue…

-On y va ! Fait Megan tout sourire ! Vite avant qu'il arrive !

Sur ces mots, elle enjambe Adena et saute sur le sol avec l'agilité d'une petite souris. Elle s'approche de la porte en faisant signe à son amie de l'imiter, puis elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la poignée de la porte…Elle baisse cette dernière avec mille précautions en tordant son petit visage d'un rictus irrésistible chaque fois que la porte grince…

Après quelques secondes de lutte intense avec le bruit, la porte s'ouvre enfin dans un minuscule cliquetis…Megan se penche vers le couloir, jette un œil à gauche, puis à droite, et se retourne victorieuse vers Adena en levant un pouce.

-C'est bon y a personne ! Vient !

Adena interloquée, n'est pas du tout décidée à se lever, mais il semble que son corps fasse ce qu'il est destiné à faire, c'est-à-dire repousser les couvertures avec ses minuscules petites jambes, et sauter sur la moquette avec la même agilité que Megan quelques instants plus tôt.

Megan rit nerveusement et sautille sur place :

-Allez dépêche ! On va le rater.

Elle sort la première, et se déplace dans le couloir à la façon d'un sioux…Adena, encore une fois malgré elle suit Megan de la même façon…

Les deux petites filles passent devant une première chambre, d'où s'echappent des ronflements assez monstrueux . Megan jette un regard entendu à Adena :

-Tes parents !

Adena sourit, et pas malgré elle cette fois…Elle avait oublié le nombre incalculable de nuit blanches causées par les ronflements insuportables de son paternel…

Megan, plus rapide qu'Adena arrive déjà à hauteur de la seconde chambre, d'où ne s'échappe pas un son… Elle jette un regard à Adena et tire la langue pour la narguer :

-Mes parents !

Adena se rappelle, le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à passer des nuits chez Megan…Jusqu'alors elle avait toujours pensé que tout les peres du monde produisaient ce drôle de son avec le nez lorsqu'ils dormaient…La première nuit chez son amie l'avait rappelée à la réalité…

Les deux petites filles sont maintenant en haut de l'escalier…La troisième marche en partant du haut est le poste d'observation idéal pour l'attendre… Elles ont passé l'après midi à tester toutes les marches si Adena se souvient bien…Elle ne se rappelle de presque rien en fait…Les souvenirs lui reviennent par bribes…L'image d'elle et Megan faisant semblant de faire la poussiere dans l'escalier, la mère de Megan qui les regardait avec tendresse, émue par ce sens de l'initiative... et les deux complices qui riaient sous cape…

Oui, la troisième marche était bien la bonne…Aucun doute la dessus…

Megan s'est installée, et se pousse sur la gauche pour laisser une place à Adena…

-C'est bon, y a rien sous le sapin ! Lance t'elle en signe de victoire…Il est pas encore passé !

Adena ne peut s'empecher de sourire…Encore une fois ce sourire n'est pas dicté par le corps de la petite Ady qui pourtant lui impose de nombreux gestes…

Les deux amies sont maintenant assises l'une à côté de l'autre, les genoux entre les mains et grelottant un peu…Il a bien fallu éteindre le feu dans la cheminée pour qu'il ne se brûle pas…

-Oh mince….Lance tout a coup Megan…Mince , mince ,mince !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Adena,qui est surprise par sa propre toute petite voix…

-J'ai envie de faire pipi !

Adena se retient de rire, attendrie malgré elle….

-Bah vas y… Je fais le guet, et je t'appelles si il arrive…

Megan se lève à contrecoeur et se précipite, avec beaucoup de discretion cependant, vers la salle de bain au bout du couloir…

Restée seule sur les marches, la petite Adena, qui pense comme une grande, analyse son pyjama et se rend compte qu'il n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'elle porte en ce moment…Rouge et froissé, il représente des petits chatons qui se disputent des pelotes de laine…Elle essaie de distinguer si le petit chat sur la gauche de sa manche droite ne serait pas en train de s'etouffer avec une boulette,quand un raclement de gorge la fait sursauter…

Dans sa tête, une voix d'enfant crie : « C'est lui ! C'est lui ! »….Et bien que la Adena d'aujourd'hui sache bien que bien entendu ca ne peut pas être lui…Elle ne peut s'empecher de songer a prévenir Megan…

Seulement ce n'est pas un bonhomme rouge qui apparaît à travers les marches…mais un homme en peignoir usé qui traine ses chaussons sur le sol et tiens un grand sac blanc et rouge…Cet homme c'est le père de Megan… Adena le voit s'approcher du sapin et sortir un a un des paquets cadeaux soigneusement emballés…

La mémoire lui revient alors…Comment a-t'elle pu oublier cette nuit de Noel ou tout ses rêves se sont brisés… Ou tout leurs rêves à elle et Megan se sont brisés…Si elle ne se trompe pas, à peine le père de Megan aura-t'il terminé que la petite Megs pointera le bout de son nez et demandera à Adena avec tristesse comment était le pere noel qu'elle vient de manquer…

Adena lui annoncera avec tout autant de tristesse que ce n'est pas le pere noel qui vient de déposer des cadeaux au pied du sapin, mais son pere à elle…

Elle se rappelle aussi la scène d'ouverture des cadeaux du lendemain…Megan, se sentant trahie et jetant au visage de sa mère la magnifique tenue de tennis qu'elle venait de recevoir…

Tout aurait été différent si elle l'avait appris à un autre moment de l'année, pense soudain Adena…

A cet instant, le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain se fait entendre…Adena jette un œil au salon…Le pere de Megan vient de disparaître en direction de la cave…

Sans réfléchir, Adena s'accoude contre la rembarde de l'escalier et ferme les yeux…

-Oh non !Oh non !Oh non ! Fais la petite voix de Megan…Oh non ! Ady réveilles toi !

Adena sent une petite main énergique lui secouer l'épaule…

-Dis moi que tu l'as vu Ady ! Lance Megan pleine d'espoir…

« Ady » fais mine de se réveiller et étouffe un baillement…Puis elle jette un œil vers le sapin et lance de sa voix la plus innocente et éplorée :

-Oh non il est passé !

Megan lui lache l'épaule déçue…

-Bah mince alors ! Chuchote t'elle…Tu crois qu'il a fait expres ? Peut etre que c'est ça oui ! (Lance t'elle tout à coup excitée)…Tu sais quoi Ady ?

Adena secoue la tête en signe de négation…

-Je crois qu'il a fait expres de me faire avoir envie de faire pipi ! Et qu'il t'a fait t'endormir aussi expres ! C'est pasqu'on avait pas le droit de le voir ! Tu crois pas ?

Adena secoue la tête, cette fois de haut en bas…

-Oui surement, tu dois avoir raison Megs !

Un sourire irradie à présent le visage de son amie…

-C'est pas grave en fait, reprends Megan…Finalement je préfere pas l'avoir vu… Ca aurait pu été pareil après….

Elle tend une main vers Adena…

-On va s'coucher ? On verra plus vite les cadeaux comme ça ! J'espere qu'il m'a apporté ma tenue de tennisgirl !

-J'en suis sure ! Murmure Adena en souriant et en attrapant la main tendue par Megan, qui l'aide à se relever…

Les deux petites filles se dirigent vers la chambre de Megan et en repassant c'est cette fois Adena qui fait l'état des lieux…

-Tes parents ! Lance t'elle lorsqu'elles passent devant la première chambre…Même si elle sait très bien qu'il manque quelqu'un dans cette chambre…

Puis en passant devant la deuxième chambre, elle lève les bras et balance ses mains comme si elle était chef d'orchestre d'une symphonie « Ronflements en chambre Opus numero 12 »…

-Mes parents bien sur ! Chuchote t'elle tandis que Megan retient difficilement un fou rire.

Puis bras dessous, bras dessus, les deux amies s'appretent à recommencer le manège diabolique pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Megan…Adena se sent a cet instant emplie d'une bouffée de chaleur et de bonne humeur…Une sensation qu'elle n'a pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps…

La porte s'ouvre…Adena se sent à nouveau happée, mais cette fois ci vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Le temps qu'elle réagisse et que les centaines d'étoiles devant ses yeux disparaissent à nouveau, elle n'a pas le temps d'éviter celui qui venait à sa rencontre…

-Ca va Adena ? Fait une voix masculine qu'elle connaît bien…Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs !

-Je…Adena se passe la main devant les yeux, et constate avec soulagement-tristesse, que ce ne sont plus celles d'une petite fille, mais plutôt celles d'une adolescente…

Impression que vient confirmer celui qui se tient en face d'elle…Un sourire inquiet sur le visage et un bonnet rouge de Noel totalement ridicule vissé sur le crâne…Gary Squib Furlong en personne…

-On était pas surs que tu acceptes de venir ! Lance t'il un peu gêné…Tu n'es pas très loquace en ce moment…

-Salut Adena !

Fait une voix derrière Squib, bientôt immitée par quelques autres…

-Salut Cody ! Salut…Tanis…Salut Rick … Lance vaguement Adena…

-Je sais que tu n'avais pas forcément envie qu'on l'invite..chuchote Squib discretement…Elle ne remplacera jamais Megan…Mais on ne pouvait pas la laisser passer le réveillon toute seule quand même…

Adena met quelques secondes à réagir…puis la vérité lui apparaît comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur…Nous sommes le 24 Decembre…Le reveillon de Noel…Le premier réveillon à Cascadia…Le premier réveillon sans…Megan.

Megan, qui il y a quelques instants se tenait souriante à côté d'elle et lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se lever du haut de son 1m20…

Elle a l'impression de la perdre une deuxième fois…

Elle ne ressens pas l'envie de pleurer…Il y a des années qu'elle n'a plus pleuré de toute façon…Elle avait justement bien trop pleuré à cette époque…Son corps est sec et vide de tout liquide lacrymal… Par contre elle ne se sent pas bien tout à coup…

-Je…Squib, il faut que je m'asseois...Lance t'elle d'une toute petite voix...

Squib inquiet se précipite vers elle, la prend par le bras et l'emmene à la table du dîner (clandestin) organisé par ses soins dans le dortoir des garçons…

A table, les invités, se sont tus et dévisaegent Adena avec inquiétude…Face à elle, Cody se tient à côté de Tanis. Sur leur gauche, Cameron triture un morceau de pain pour tenter d'en extraire la mie sans l'aide des mains…

« Ceux qui ont compté… » Songe Adena en les regardant… « Nate n'etait pas encore là …»

De l'autre côté de la table, Rick et Sunny se jettent des regards noirs, après que Rick eut osé prendre la dernière crevette de l'assiette de fruits de mer…

« Ceux qui ne comptaient pas tant que ça et qui pourtant ont compté…. » Pense Adena…

-Ca va mieux ? Lance Squib. Tu as l'air de reprendre des couleurs…

-Je…Oui, ça va mieux ! Murmure Adena…

-Parfait ! S'exclame Squib.Alors on peut commencer !

Il se dirige vers sa place,juste à côté de Cody…Lorsqu'il s'asseoit, leur coudes se frôlent…Genée, Cody plonge la tête la première dans son assiette…

Adena sourit…Ces deux là se cherchaient encore à cette époque…Elle tourne la tête sur la droite…Cameron la dévisage d'un air inquiet…semblant se demander si tout va bien…

Adena sourit de plus belle…Celui là se cherchait encore entre moi et Tanis…Et il a jamais trouvé…

Cameron prend le sourire à son compte et baisse la tête tout aussi gêné que Cody lorsque le coude de Squib l'a frolée…

Un bruit de verre qu'on frappe avec une petite cuillère se fait entendre..Squib vient de lever son verre pour se faire entendre…

-Maintenant qu'Adena est là, je pense qu'on peut s'offrir les cadeaux ! J'espere que chacun de vous a bien lu le nom qui était sur le papier qu'il a tiré avant d'acheter son cadeau ! Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver sans cadeau parce que mon bienfaiteur ne sait pas lire !

-Très drôle Squib ! Lance Sunny agacée….On les ouvre ces fichus cadeaux, j'ai mieux à faire moi…

-On dirait Mini-moi…songe Adena amusée…Puis elle se répete cette phrase…Mini-moi…Alors c'est ça que je suis devenue…Une Sunny à l'échelle adulte…

Cette perspective l'a fait frissonner…Et pourtant c'est vrai…

-Cameron a toi l'honneur ! Quel nom as-tu tiré ?

Cameron rougit...

-J'ai tiré le nom de Tanis…

Il sort de sous la table un petit paquet mauve en papier kraft et le tend à Tanis…Qui elle aussi prend une teinte rouge pivoine…

Adena sourit, si elle se rappelle bien Cameron lui a acheté un…

-…parfum ! Oh je…Merci Cameron ! Lance Tanis sur un ton plus que forcé en sortant le flacon de son emballage…Il n'y a même pas de marque sur ce parfum…Et l'odeur qui s'en dégage, même fermé, ne dit rien qui vaille…

-Hum…Lance Squib visiblement pris par l'odeur entêtante du parfum…Cody, quel nom as-tu tiré ?

Cody rougit à nouveau et fait un clin d'œil à Adena, qui se souvient alors…Elle avait échangé son ticket avec celui de Cody…Et celui de Cody désignait :

-Squib… Murmure la jeune fille…C'est à toi que j'ai acheté un cadeau idiot !

Squib se balance d'avant en arrière pour prendre une contenance :

-Je…Oh…Chouette alors !

Cody sort de sous la table un petit paquet carré…Si Adena a encore juste, le cadeau pour Squib estt une photo d'eux deux encadrée…

Puis, comme prévu, Rick offre un club de golf à Cameron( ?) , elle-même est rassurée de trouver le cadeau de Sunny dans l'une de ses poches, un mini cabriolet, imitation réel…Puis Sunny offre elle à Cody une paire de jumelles ( ?)…Squib offre lui un porte clef à Rick, pour qu'il puisse, en Master Of the Keys qui se respecte, garder toujours quelques clefs sur lui…Attention qui manque d'arracher quelques larmes à Rick….

Puis vient le tour de Tanis, qui a quelque chose à offrir à Adena…

Cette dernière est totalement incapable de se souvenir du cadeau fait cette année là par Tanis…

Cette dernière sort de sous la table une petite boîte carrée et la tend maladroitement à Adena…

Les deux jeunes filles ne partageait leur chambre que depuis quelques semaines à cette époque là…Adena se souvient a quel point il lui était difficile de traiter cette fille comme une amie, alors qu'elle dormait dans les draps de Megan, se lavait dans la salle de bain de Megan, utilisait le porte serviette de Megan…

Elle attrape donc la boîte et la secoue…Le bruit de la chose contre les parois en carton réveille immédiatement en elle le souvenir de cette scène…

Elle se souvient de ce qu'elle va trouver dans la bôite…De ce qui va se passer ensuite…Elle souleve le couvercle…

Comme prévu, la vieille balle dédicacée par deux petites filles trône au fond de la boîte…

-Je…Je l'ai trouvée au fond d'un des tiroirs de Megan…Lance Tanis gênée…J'ai…J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir…

Dans le souvenir d'Adena, ce cadeau avait été loin de lui faire plaisir…Elle se souvient parfaitement de chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé ce jour là…De chaque geste…Elle se revoit, se levant, tenant la balle entre ses doigts et les yeux humides… :

-Dans l'un des tiroirs de Megan hein ! Encore une chose que tu lui as prise…Ca te suffisait pas de lui prendre sa chambre, son lit…Il te fallait aussi ses tiroirs…

Et Tanis, face à elle, impuissante…Elle aussi les larmes aux yeux…

-Mais je…Mais je n'ai pas choisi moi…Je…Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et je pensais que ca te ferait plaisir…

-Plaisir ! PLAISIR ! Adena avait alors fondu en larmes (elle pouvait encore à l'époque) ! Plaisir ! Comment tu peux être insensible au point de croire que ca aurait pu me faire plaisir…Elle est morte ! Tu comprends pas ! MORTE ! Et toi tu fouilles dans ses affaires !

-Mais je n'ai pas….

Tanis s'etait tue…Totalement incapable de soutenir le regard haineux d'Adena…

Cette dernière avait alors jeté la balle en direction de la fenêtre du dortoir, qui s'etait brisée sous l'impulsion., et était sortie précipitament et en pleurant…Mettant ainsi fin à la soirée improvisée…

Il avait ensuite fallu plusieurs semaines avant qu'elle ne s'excuse, et que elle et Tanis puissent partir sur des bases un peu plus solides…

Et la revoila…13 ans plus tard,au même endroit…cette fameuse balle dans la main…Le destin de ce petit réveillon entre amis entre les doigts…Et Tanis, qui la dévisage avec inquiétude…

Adena se rend compte, avec le recul des années, que ce geste n'avait pas été pour Tanis une façon de s'accaparer le monde de Megan…Mais plutôt une façon de rassurer Adena…De lui prouver qu'elle ne tenterait jamais de remplacer son amie…

Adena ouvre la paume de sa main qui tient serrée la balle, et passe son pouce sur les petites phrases à l'encre bleue pour bien sentir la ruguosite de la balle à cet endroit…Puis elle sourit…

-Merci Tanis…Ca me touche vraiment que tu m'aies offert cette balle…

Pour Tanis,c'est comme si le poids du monde sur ses épaules venait de prendre la fuite…Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement, et rend son sourire à Adena…

-Je…Je suis vraiment contente que ca te plaise ! Vraiment !

Adena mesure a quel point Tanis est honnete en cet instant…Dans cette vie là, les deux filles auraient été amies bien plus tôt…Si tant est que cette vie la ne soit qu'un rêve…Un rêve franchement réaliste…

-Tu vas chercher le gateau ? Lance Squib a Adena en lui faisant un clin d'œil…

Adena farfouille au fin fond de sa mémoire….Le gateau…Dans sa première version de l'histoire il n'y avait finalement pas eu de gateau…Mais elle se souvient parfaitement avoir passé l'apres midi de la veille à le confectionner avec Squib…Puis de l'avoir rangé dans l'arrière cuisine du réfectoire…Elle s'étonne d'ailleurs de noter a quel point les souvenirs lui reviennent aussi intacts que s'ils étaient tout frais…

-Oh ! Le gateau ! Oui bien sur, j'y vais tout de suite !

Elle lui rend son clin d'œil et se dirige vers la porte du refectoire…Avant de sortir elle tourne la tête vers la tablée…Rick est en train d'imiter le président Bates à la perfection et les autres sont littéralement pliés de rire !

Même Sunny, note Adena amuse, comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer…

Elle pousse la porte…Et bien sur se sent à nouveau aspirée vers l'intérieur…Cette fois, lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, elle est assise sur son lit, à notre époque…Elle plisse les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité…Les bougies brillent toujours…Pourtant elle est partie plutôt longtems…Elles ne se sont même pas consumées…

-Alors ? Fait une voix du côté de la fenêtre…Comment c'etait ?

Adena ne sursaute même pas…Inconsciemment elle s'attendait à entendre cette voix…Elle jette à nouveau un œil aux bougies puis lance calmement :

-Rien de tout ça n'était vrai n'est ce pas ?

Megan sourit…

-D'apres toi ?

Adena hausse les épaules…

-D'apres moi…D'apres moi je devrais moins forcer sur le champagne…D'apres moi c'etait étrange...Etrange, mais tellement réaliste…

-Et ce n'est pas fini murmure Megan…Approches toi de la fenêtre…

Adena fronce les sourcils…

-Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire faire encore…J'en ai assez de me sentir aspirée moi…La tête qui tourne ça va 5 minutes…

-Approches toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande…Reprend Megan calmement…

Adena, impuissante sens son corps qui lui intime de se lever…Comme lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée dans la chambre avec Megan, elle ne peut s'empecher de quitter le lit…Elle se dirige d'un pas peu décidé vers la fenêtre…

-Regardes…Chuchote Megan…Regardes par la fenêtre…

Adena reste interdite, puis devant l'allure déterminée de Megan se penche vers la fenêtre... On peut distinguer un decor qui est familier à Adena..Puisque ce decor elle le vois chaque jour…

-Je ne vois qu'un mur de brique…

-Regardes au dela du mur…Murmure Megan.

-EhVandamme ! Ca va pas bien là ! J'ai l'impression de jouer dans un mauvais remake de Karaté Kid…

Megan sourit…

-Regarde mieux Adena…

Elle dépose une main sur son épaule…Adena frissonne, puis ferme les yeux, s'attendant à être téléportée à l'époque des dinausaures à tout instant…Mais quand elle rouvre les paupières, la main de Megan n'a pas quitté son épaule…Rien a changé..Enfin si quelque chose à changé…

Adena se rend compte qu'en respirant elle recrache de la fumée et que l'air s'est subitement raffraichi…Comme si elle se trouvait dehors…

-Eh mais j'ai froid moi ! Je suis en pyjama je te signale ! Lance t'elle a Megan…

Megan ne répond pas, et d'un signe de tête lui indique de regarder par la fenêtre…

Cette dernière s'est ouverte…Pourtant il se dégage une étonnante chaleur de la pièce sur laquelle elle ouvre… En effet, à la place du mur de brique, Adena est surprise de découvrir l'intérieur d'une maison…Une maison qu'elle croit reconnaître….Mais elle n'est plus sur de rien…

C'est un salon,au milieu trône un immense sapin…Au pied du sapin, des tout petits chaussons…Plus à gauche, dans un fauteuil a bascule, un femme d'une cinquantaine d'années est assise devant trois petits garçons en pyjamas bleus qui la dévisagent et semblent attendre quelque chose de sa part…

-Vous êtes certains de vouloir encore entendre cette histoire les garçons ? Vous n'en voulez pas une autre ?

-Non Mamie ! Raconte nous encore ce Noel là ! Raconte comme Megan était contente d'avoir sa tenue de Tennis ! Et comment Grand Pere a fait de la luge toute la journée avec elle…On la veut encore cette histoire !

La vieille femme sourit…

-D'accord mon petit Sebastien…Je vais vous raconter celle là…encore.

A ces mots,Adena pincement au cœur, elle regarde Megan interloquée…Celle-ci sourit et observe la vieille femme avec tendresse…

-C'est ma mère…Tout les ans, elle leur raconte ce fameux Noel….Le plus beau de tous…

Adena jette à nouveau un regard par le fenêtre, Sebastien est monté sur les genoux de la mère de Megan et l'écoute avec attention…Puis elle reporte à nouveau son regard sur Megan…

-Mais je..Enfin je veux dire..c'est vrai tout ça ? Ou c'est ce qui aurait pu…ou du se passer ?

Megan hausse les épaules et sourit…

-C'est fini pour ici…

Elle exerce à nouveau une pression sur l'épaule d'Adena dont les yeux se ferment instinctivement.Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, le decor précedent a été remplacé par un decor plus modeste mais néanmoins chaleureux…Une table de réveillon, remplie de mets délicieux, mais personne autour de cette table…A moins que…

Des bruits viennent d'une pièce plus lointaine qui semble être la cuisine…Des voix qui se rapprochent de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir persceptibles…

-Squib, si tu répetes ça encore une fois, je te casse les dents !

-Rooh Sunnynouny ! On peut bien rigoler un peu !

-Tu sais bien que je déteste rire !

Squib, en tenue de soirée, suivi de Sunny font leur entrée dans la pièce. Ils sont bientôt suivis de Nate et Cody…Cette dernière, caresse doucement son ventre gonflée d'une attention déjà maternelle…Puis Rick fait son entrée, suivi de Cameron et Tanis qui se tiennent par le bras…

Tous s'installent à table, puis Rick lance d'une voix faussement triste…

-Et comme d'habitude moi je tiens la chandelle !

-Désolée Ricky ! Lance Tanis…J'ai essayé d'appeler Adena un nombre incalculable de fois cette semaine…Elle t'aurais soutenu dans ton celibat ! Mais elle n'a pas daigné me répondre…Il faut se faire une raison…Je crois qu'elle a décidé de tirer un trait sur nous…

Cody baisse la tête tristement…

-J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là…Au moins pour connaître le ptit bout…Et puis c'est la première fois qu'on passe un réveillon ensembles depuis ce réveillon génial à Cascadia….Un des plus beaux réveillons qu'on ait passés !

-Ca oui ! Lance Squib enthousiaste ! Le mois dernier, je suis tombé sur cette photo qu'on avait prise après la bataille de gateau au chocolat…Et je me suis rappelé tout ces bons souvenirs…C'est pour ca qu'on vous a invités avec Sunny…Pour remettre ça !

Derrière la fenêtre, Adena fronce les sourcils….

-Tanis m'a bien appelée toute la semaine pour qu'on passe le réveillon ensembles, mais juste toutes les deux…Et elle m'a bien dit qu'elle le faisait parce que ca lui faisait pitié de me laisser passer un autre Noel seule…

Megan sourit…

-Oui mais n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas jeté la balle…Ca a changé plus de choses que tu ne crois…

Adena n'y tient plus, elle a besoin de savoir…

-Mais tout ça ? C'est ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Ou ce qui aurait du se passer si j'avais tout changé ? Et ce que j'ai changé ce soir ? Ca s'est vraiment passé ? Ce qu'on voit là, c'est vraiment le présent ? Le vrai de vrai ?

-Voilà qui devrait répondre à ta question…Murmure Megan en déposant une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule d'Adena et en excercant une nouvelle pression…

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux d'Adena se ferment, et s'ouvrent presque instantanément… Le décor a de nouveau changé…Cette fois si, le salon qui leur fait face fait d'avantage office de maison toute entière…L'endroit est petit, miteux…mais décoré avec amour…un petit sapin trône au fond de la piece…Sous ce sapin sont déposés 3 petits cadeaux…Sur le côté de la pièce, deux lits superposés se font face…Dans le premier, une petite fille et un petit garçon sont profondément endormis, et dans le second, la couchette du haut est également occupée par un petit garçon qui dort à poings fermés…

Des voix parviennent aux oreilles d'Adena…dans un coin reculé de la piece,se tienne une jeune femme et son mari, serrés l'un contre l'autre et qui regardent le sapin avec un regard d'enfants emerveillés…

-J'espere qu'ils ne seront pas déçus…Chuchote la jeune femme…

-Ne t'en fais pas Sonia, murmure l'homme, ils ont appris la valeur des choses…Ils seront très contents de voir que le pere Noel a pensé à eux…

-Oui surement…répond Sonia…Mais j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir faire plus ! Surtout qu'avec mon salaire de Novembre j'avais amplement de quoi les gater…Il a fallu que cette vieille harpie se moque encore de moi…

-Cette femme est vraiment cruelle ! Je ne comprends pas ou est son plaisir dans le fait de gacher la vie des autres…

-Je crois qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que signifie le mot plaisir…reprend Sonia…Pourtant,je sens bien que derrière ce côté bourru se cache un cœur d'or !

-Quoi ? Lance l'homme qui éclate de rire…

-J'avais lu ça dans une BD au sujet de Picsou…J'ai toujours eu envie de la ressortir ! Répond Sonia en riant !

Adena ne peut elle-même s'empecher de sourire…C'est pourtant d'elle dont on vient de parler en propos peu élogieux…

Megan sourit aussi…Puis elle murmure :

-Il y a des choses que tu peux encore changer…Des choses pour lesquelles ce n'est pas trop tard…

-Alors le reste ne s'est pas vraiment passé ? Interroge Adena.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt , répond Megan.

Elle presse une nouvelle fois l'épaule d'Adena…Une dernière fois.Puis elle lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil.

-Tu sais, je t'ai entendue..Chaque fois que tu m'as appellée…je t'ai entendue…

Noir total….

« Il est 6 heures sur M FM…Joyeux Noel à tous ! Dans quelques minutes, les enfants les plus courageux se lèveront pour découvrir à quel point le pere Noel a vidé le portefeuille cette année ! En attendant sur M FM on ne déroge pas à la tradition et on débute cette journée de noel avec l'incontournable « Petit Papa Noel » de Tino Rossi…Bonne journée à vous sur M FM !»

Adena se reveille en sursaut…En a peine quelques secondes, tout les évênements de la nuit se rematérialisent en souvenirs…

Elle se redresse, jette un œil autour d'elle dans la chambre…Rien n'a l'air changé…Son lit n'est même pas dérangé…A croire qu'elle n'en a pas bougé de la nuit…Et c'est le plus probable…

-Eh bien ma pauvre Adena…Se lance t'elle à elle-même…On peut dire que tu as eu un sommeil des plus agités…

Elle reste assise quelques instants dans son lit et repense à tout ce qui vient de se passer…Enfin tout ce qui ne s'est pas passé ou qui aurait du se passer…ou qui pourrait se passer…Bref, ses idées ne sont pas très claires…

Sur sa radio portable, qui grace à des piles longues durées a survécu à l'absence de courant, les dernières notes de Petit Papa Noel retentissent… Le présentateur reprend la parole…

« Et pour continuer en musique et faire plaisir à nos chères tetes blondes, voici les generiques de leurs dessins animés préférés ! On commence avec La Bande à Picsou »…

Petit Tilt dans l'esprit d'Adena… Picsou…Sonia…Les petits bouts et leurs minuscules cadeaux…

Elle se lève précipitament et se jette sur son téléphone portable…

-Allo les renseignements ? Je voudrais le numéro d'un magasin de jouets qui livre à domicile ! ….Oui c'est pour aujourd'hui bien sur ! Vous croyez que Noel est le mois prochain vous ? ….Et alors ! est ce que je vous demande si vous vous y êtes prises à l'avance vous ?

Quelques heures plus tard,le téléphone sonne chez Tannis McTaggart…

-Tanis, j'écoute…

-Tanis…c'est Adena…

-Adena ! Tu sais que j'ai essayé de te joindre tout ces derniers jours ! J'ai failli passer le réveillon toute seule hier soir !

-Je sais…Je…Enfin je suis désolée quoi…Tu sais a quel point j'aime passer Noel seule…

-Oui j'ai cru m'en rendre compte en effet…Enfin tu peux même dire simplement que tu aimes être seule un point c'est tout…

-…

Et puis tu m'excuseras là,mais j'allais partir…J'ai croisé Squib totalement par hasard ce matin…Il m'a invité à passer l'après midi de Noel en sa compagnie…

-…

Y aura Sunny bien sur, mais aussi Cameron, Rick,Nate et Cody, qui semble t'il a une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer…

-Elle est enceine…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien…Je n'ai rien dit…

-Toujours est il que j'allais partir… Et je ne ferais pas l'affront de t'inviter…

-Je…Je veux bien venir…

Adena a prononcé ces mots très vite de peur de les regretter avant même de les avoir prononcés…Elle les répete pour se convaincre

-Je voudrais venir…

-Adena…Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je sais pas, je te trouves étrange aujourd'hui…

-Disons que j'ai fait un rêve étrange…Et que j'ai envie de vous voir…N'en demande pas plus…

-Je..Bien…ok…Alors dans ce cas je passe te prendre en début d'après-midi si tu ne t'es pas barricadée chez toi comme à ton habitude…

-Je serais là et prête…Comptes sur moi !

Adena repose son téléphone…Elle ne sent plus son oreille…Elle vient de passer les deux dernières heures au téléphone…L'essentiel du temps ayant été occupé par Sonia qui a tenu a la remercier au nom de tout les membres de sa « nombreuse » famille, pour le cadeau qu'elle leur a fait…

Elle est totalement exténuée…Il faut dire que bien qu'elle ait rêvé, cette sensation étrange de ne pas avoir dormi semble bien réelle..Et elle doit se retenir pour ne pas se recoucher…

Elle se lève de son lit sur lequel elle s'etait installée pour téléphoner,de peur de ne céder à la tentation…Puis elle s'approche du rebord de la fenêtre, et s'y asseoit…comme Megan sembla le faire la nuit passée… Dehors, le vieux mur en brique rouge est toujours bel et bien là…Fidèle à lui-même…Adena soupire, ferme les yeux en esperant se retrouver à nouveau plongée dans ses souvenirs…Mais rien ne se passe…Apres 10 secondes de fermage d'yeux intensif les petites étoiles apparaissent bien devant elle, mais ca n'a rien de magique tout ça…

-Sacrée Adena…Tu es vraiment trop naive… Se lance t'elle en souriant…Puis elle baisse la tête et la secoue d'un air de se moquer d'elle-même…

C'est alors qu'elle la voit…Posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre…Elle est pourtant certaine qu'elle n'etait pas là il y a quelques secondes lorsqu'elle s'est assise…

Elle la prend entre ses mains…On peut toujours y lire ce texte griffoné par deux gamines de 7 ans… « Adena Stiles future numéro 1 mondiale » puis : « Megan O'Connor future numéro 2 mondiale…Sauf si Adena se dégonfle »...

Adena tourne la balle en souriant…C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'une troisième inscription a été ajoutée sur la balle…Juste après le « Sauf si Adena se dégonfle », on peut lire, de la même ecriture enfantine qui fut celle de Megan… « Et tu t'es pas dégonflée »…

-J'en étais sure…Murmure Adena…Pas folle la guèpe ! Je savais bien que je n'avais pas rêvé…

Elle ferme sa paume et serre la balle un peu plus fort…Machinalement elle passe sur le petit texte avec son pouce…Elle se rend compte alors que toute la rugosité laissée à l'origine par l'encre a disparu…La douceur a remplacé la dureté…

FIN


End file.
